We Are Meta: Story Idea
by TheRockingWriter
Summary: Here's an idea for a story I had! It's sorta based off Push although I came up with it while watching the new The Tomorrow People T.V series. Please check it out and tell me if it's worth writing! Will be written by prettykitty luvs u
1. Should I write this story?

**Here's another story idea I had...**

Opening Paragraph:

_The Government want to capture them. They want to be free. They want their lives back. The government has made that impossible. 'They' is us. We're not normal. We want to be. But we can't change what we are. I am Zatanna Zatara... I am a meta._

**I'm thinking it be written in the point of view of Zatanna.**

Plot:

Zatanna is a girl who's been evading the government for a while now. When she's about to be captured she's rescued by a group of her own kind. They want her to join them, to make the world better for meta-kind. She's hesitant and leaves. Another encounter with 'the Light' (as the meta-hunting group call themselves), convinces her to join 'Meta Justice'.

Powers:

Zatanna Zatara: _Reality Manipulation, _with a projection of will, Zatanna can alter reality. Whether that's causing books to fall or a tornado to form. In extreme cases, a Magician (as they're known) can even slow down or stop time.

Dick Grayson: _Technopathy, _by connecting his brain's electrical currents to an outside computer system, Dick can take control of any technology with a thought. Dick's particular level of skill allows him to send his very consciousness into a computer mainframe, working like a bug, and tamper with technology from the inside. While in a computer, Dick's body is brain dead and will require hospitalization if he does not return within 2 hours. Because the computer information goes through the technopath's brain, the information is stored away in their minds like a computer file. This can overload their human memory, causing them to forget who they are. When Dick's memory is about to overload, he downloads the excess information onto a super-computer which he hides away in an unknown location.

Wally West: _Speed Force Manipulation, _at first this power presents itself as super-speed. With a few years of practice, a Speedster can vibrate theirs and other particles through solid objects. They can even create balls of energy that can be fired at short distance. In extreme cases, a Speedster can even time-travel (although, this is rare). Wally's Speed Force Manipulation is limited to super-speed only.

Artemis Crock: _Probability Manipulation, _with control over probability, a Chance Changer can change probability in the favour of anyone. Make a 1% chance to 99% chance. Using her ability, Artemis can fire an arrow at any angle and have it hit its mark.

Conner Kent: _Physically Enhancement, _a Super is at physical peak. This meaning they have super-strength, super-senses, flight, invulnerability, etc. In Conner's case, he is restricted to super-strength and super-senses because, in an attempt to understand meta-human DNA, the Light cloned a known Super (Clark Kent) and the result was an unstable clown called Match and, attempting for a second time, later Conner.

Megan Morse: _Mental Projection, _Mental Protection is known by many names; telepathy, mindscaping, tactical telekinesis, T.K, etc. Most refer to it as the Martian Ability. Those with it commonly get called Martian Minds. Megan can read, communicate and tamper with minds as well as project her mental power into the physical world and counteract gravity using telekinesis. Megan is particularly wanted by the Light because of her unbelievable amount of raw power.

Backstories:

Zatanna Zatara: Desperate to hide from the Light, Sindella and Giovanni Zatara didn't go to hospitals -not even when Sindella got pregnant with Zatanna. Giovanni was forced to deliver his daughter himself but, despite both parents being Magicians, Giovanni was unable to save his wife when she died. Giovanni was captured by the Light when Zatanna was 10-years-old and has not seen him since. Zatanna uses her powers to get on planes for free and changes the appearance of paper to money so she never has to pay for things.

Dick Grayson: Dick was the only meta in an all-human family. Despite this, he was wildly excepted by the members of the circus he lived at (even dealing with the technical things no one else understood). The Light caught wind of Dick's abilities and tried to take Dick away. When his parents refused, the Light took them out by tampering with the trapeze lines. Before Dick was made a ward of the state and put in the Light's custody, he was adopted by a Shadow Walker (a person with the ability to teleport through shadows) called Bruce Wayne. Bruce, who's own parents were murdered by the Light, taught the 6-year-old technopath how to control his powers. When Dick was 10, Bruce was tricked into Shadow Walking into a trap and he was captured. Dick has been trying to free his adoptive father ever since.

Wally West: Wally's powers appeared when he was 12-years-old, causing his father to alienate him. When Wally got into a shouting match with his father, he accidentally vibrated the house foundations which caused the house to collapse. Wally's mother was killed and his father blamed him. Wally's father abandoned his son, who was found by his aunt and uncle. Wally's uncle, though not biologically related to him, was also a Speedster. Barry, Wally's uncle, taught him to control his powers and their lives were good... until the Light found them. Wally, Barry and Iris (Wally's aunt) tried to escape by running across country (with Barry carrying Iris). Barry and Iris were captured because Barry couldn't run fast enough because he was carrying someone who couldn't survive the friction of the Speed Force. While in New York, Wally came across a young technopath called Dick Grayson (who was closer to taking down the Light than Wally was). With their combined skills, they magerly crippled the Light's NY branch.

Artemis Crock: Other than her father works for the Light and her sister works for whatever side is winning, not a lot is known about Artemis's past. What is known is, she was trained by a Chance Changer called Oliver Queen and a Canary (someone with sonic vocal cords) called Dinah Lance before they were captured. Artemis has been trying to free them since, often colliding with her father and/or sister. Dick Grayson and Wally West found her in a fight club in Washington DC.

Conner Kent: The Light attempted to understand the meta-gene by creating a clone out of 100% meta DNA. When Match proved too unstable, the Light used 50% meta DNA and created another superboy who was rescued by the superman he was cloned from. A few months later, Clark was captured by the Light. Conner waited for as long as possible but had to leave where he was currently staying, or he risked the Light finding him. He ran into a Dick Grayson, Wally West and Artemis Crock when he was in Thailand.

Megan Morse: Megan had a sweet life with her mother, Marie Logan, and little half-brother, Garfield, and her stepfather, Garfield's father (despite her father, Marie's first husband, being dead). But it was shattered when Garfield developed Physiological Rearrangement (better known as shape-shifting). Garfield's ability became known through out Happy Harbour and they were alienated. People protested outside their home. One day, Megan was walking through the protesters to get back to her family when the protesters bashed down the front door and invaded her home. Megan's stepfather was killed trying to protect his wife and 5-year-old son. Megan's own meta ability activated and she subconsciously used her powers to send the protesters out. Marie went to make sure it was safe, leaving her daughter and son in Garfield's room. Marie was arrested by the Light, making the remaining protesters cheer as she was put in the back of a van. Megan and Garfield looked out the window and saw their mother be arrested. Megan and Garfield escaped out the back and were on the run. Megan's fellow Martian Mind and uncle, John Jones, found them. John kept Megan and Garfield safe as well as teaching them how to control their powers. Shortly after John was captured by the Light (when Megan was 14 and Garfield was 7), Megan and Garfield met Meta Justice. After this meeting, the Light attacked them and Garfield was hurt. Needing medical help, Dick Grayson used his technopathic powers to create a pod that would sustain Garfield's life until someone with strong enough Martian Ability could heal him. Unfortunately, the only known Martian Mind that could heal him is John Jones himself.

**Should I write this story? Yes? No? Check out my other fanfic idea called; Dark Dimensions. Review with your thoughts!**


	2. Up for Adoption

**I won't be writing this story, so...**

**Who wants to adopt this idea?**

**First person who asks for it gets it!**


	3. Found a Home

We Are Meta will be written by...

*DRUM ROLE*DRUM ROLE*DRUM ROLE*

_**prettykitty luvs u**_

*CLAP*CLAP*CLAP*

Go read it when it's up!


End file.
